The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for the operation of an electrical machine including a control system, with an external control device.
DE 102 05 963 A1 discloses a method and a drive system for driving a machine with permanent-magnet excitation, in which each phase of the electrical machine has an associated half-bridge arrangement with a first and a second switching element in order to supply current via an intermediate circuit. An operating state of a drive system is monitored and is compared with a threshold value. If the threshold value is exceeded, a fault state is detected, and a short is produced between the phases of the electrical machine.
It is the principle object of the present invention to prevent an electrical machine used in a vehicle drive from being operated incorrectly.